Voice on the Radio
by littleblackcupcake
Summary: Bella goes to Forks High. Edward is an international pop superstar. When her friends force her to go to one of his concerts, it's love at first sight. Inspired by a song of the same title, written by Marie Digby. All human. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Tickets

Voice on the Radio

Chapter 1: Tickets

"Jessica! I'm serious, give it a rest." Jessica Stanley leaned against the locker next to mine as I grabbed my books, slammed it shut, and spun the lock. "They're just concert tickets."

"Yes, just concert tickets… to see _Edward Cullen_!" He was Jessica's latest celebrity crush. I swear, she changed crushes the way most people change their underwear. I was never really into celebrity singers. They usually had pretty terrible, raspy voices. Edward was an okay singer, though. He had a new CD out recently and my friend Angela Weber had bought it for me for my birthday. I had only listened to it once or twice, though. I'm just not that into music.

"Earth to Bella," said Jessica impatiently. I was headed for Chemistry; she was going to Spanish. "The tickets are for Friday. That's in three days. You and Angela are going to come over to my house to get ready, okay?"

Huh. Obviously I had missed something. Which wasn't a big surprise, seeing as she was talking a mile a minute about something I had no interest in whatsoever. "What about Mike and Ben?" I asked cautiously. Mike could sometimes be a sore subject with Jess, seeing as Mike couldn't seem to comprehend that I wasn't as interested in him as he was in me. But I guess she didn't mind today.

"Weren't you listening to me, Bella? It's a girls' night out!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah," I said, as if I knew what I was talking about. "Hey, Jess, can we pick this up again at lunch? I'm going to be late for Chemistry."

"'Kay, see you then," she said, and hurried off.

Angela hurried to my side as I walked down the hall, shaking my head slowly. "Hey, Bella. Did Jess get to you, too?" Angela, at least, was more on my own wavelength when it came to celebrities. As far as I knew, she'd only had one celebrity crush: David Archuleta, that kid who was on American Idol last year. I guess he was pretty cute, but I voted for David Cook in the end.

"Yeah, she was pretty hyper," I admitted. "Who gave her the tickets?"

Angela smirked. "That would be Mike. He and Ben are going to see a baseball game, and he thought she'd get lonely by herself. They've been pretty steady for a couple of weeks now, right?"  
I hadn't really been paying attention to the ups and downs of their relationship as closely as I had in the past. "Uh, yeah," I said. "I guess so."

"Anyway, he thought the three of us could go. That's okay, right? You don't, like hate him or anything, do you? 'Cause we could call Lauren or something…" She trailed off, knowing how much I hated Lauren. Smart Angela, she knew how to get me to agree.

"No, that's all right, I'm coming," I assured her.

We sat down in our usual seats near the back of the room. I grabbed a piece of lined paper from my notebook and scribbled: _**So what's she going to make us wear?**_ I shoved the piece of paper towards her without looking away from the blackboard.

Angela's neat handwriting was a contrast from my untidy scrawl. _You really want to know?_

_**Um, yes. I want to be prepared for whatever torture she's going to try to inflict on us.**_

_She's going to make you wear a spaghetti strap tank top and skinny jeans. Also, the tank top is HOT PINK. _

_**!!**_

_Hey, you said you wanted to know._

_**HOT PINK?? You have GOT to be kidding me. And there is no way I will be caught dead in spaghetti straps.**_

_Funny…_

_**What?**_

_You think she's going to give you a choice!_

I sighed and made a big show of crumpling up the paper and lobbing it in the recycling bin behind me. I spent the next 45 minutes or so trying to make sense of the complicated lesson Mr. Banner was trying to teach us today.

This Friday was going to be torture.

--

A/N: Yayy!! I posted a new story! Don't worry, I'll keep working on Manhattan. This is mostly for fun. Let me know if you want me to continue!!


	2. Concert

Voice On the Radio

Chapter 2: Concert

"Isabella Swan! You get over here right this minute! You were supposed to be here at seven thirty and it's already seven thirty-eight! What is taking you so long?" Jessica's voice was nearly hysterical. She didn't sound worried for me though – she sounded worried that I would make her late for the concert if I wasn't there fast enough. She also sounded like if I waited another minute before leaving, she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Ugh. I had forgotten about having to let her dress me up.

"Jess? Take a deep breath, please," I said, speaking loudly over her, since she was still shouting. "I'm coming over right now," I added quickly.

Angela's voice was audible in the background. "Just get yourself over here, Bella, or Jess is going to have a fit!" I could only too well imagine what Charlie would say if Jess came over here in this state.

"Bye, Jess," I said, snapping my phone shut and shoving it into the pocket of my jeans. I grabbed my purse from where it hung on the back of my chair and headed downstairs. I paused in the doorway to yell goodbye to Charlie. "Bye, Dad! I'll be home late, so don't wait up, okay?" I rushed out the door before I could hear his response.

I patted the dashboard of my truck before revving it up. We'd be taking Angela's new car, obviously. She'd been waiting for a chance to take it on a real trip. It was a Chevy, and it wasn't really new, but new to her, at least. As I drove towards Jessica's house, I imagined what hideous outfits she might have in mind for me. Maybe she'd try to make me wear a miniskirt. Or makeup. I really hoped not. I didn't have much patience for clothes, usually just pulling on the first t-shirt and jeans I could find in the morning.

I pulled into her driveway about four minutes later. It was good that I lived such a short distance away from the Stanleys.

"Oh, hello, Bella," said Mrs. Stanley when I burst through the door and paused, one foot on the stairs, to see that I had just blown past her. The Stanleys had long since told me to let myself in and out as I pleased, though I still sometimes felt guilty about it. "The girls are upstairs in Jessica's room," she added, quite unnecessarily, since I could hear music blasting from her speakers from the front steps.

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder as I dashed up the stairs.

I was about to pound on her door and demand that she let me in when it swung open, nearly causing me to fall flat on my face. I steadied myself on the door frame.

"Good, you're here," said Angela warmly. "Jess! She's here," she called in the general direction of Jess's closet.

Jess rushed out of her closet holding several different articles of clothing and assorted makeup products. "Good. Here, put this on, quick," she said. Apparently I wasn't going to get any say in my outfit tonight. Then I looked down and saw what she was holding out. She thrust them into my hands and rushed into the closet again before I could argue.

I stepped out of her bathroom wearing the hideous hot pink tank top and skinny jeans, only slightly better than the miniskirt I had envisioned. "You know, this is the last time for a long time that you're going to get to dress me up like this," I warned her.

Angela turned around. "Wow, Bella, you look great," she said. She had somehow convinced Jess to calm down a bit, and they were sitting in front of a mirror fixing their hair. I couldn't see how it was any different than how it had looked when I walked in, but I guess they could, since they were meticulously smoothing every hair that happened to try to rebel against the onslaught of hairsprays and hair gels they were layering on. Well, mostly Jess was layering on, while Angela sat there looking martyred.

"You know, Jess," I said conversationally, "This isn't prom."

She looked like she thought I had gone insane. "Bella," she said, her voice disbelieving, "We're going to see Edward Cullen. This is a big deal!" I held up my hands in surrender as she started to attack me with eye shadow and mascara. I'm pretty sure most of it went _in_ my eyes.

About 30 minutes later, we walked downstairs, said goodbye to Jess's mom, and piled into Angela's little gray Chevy. Jess put in a CD, and we sang along to some of his songs as we neared the concert.

_You know I wish you could see_

_How much you mean to me_

_Its like we were meant to be_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I wish that you'd understand_

_Why I love to hold your hand_

_Yeah_

_ I sing along to your favorite band_

_As we lie here on the soft white sand_

_You know I wish you could see_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh, oh_

We pulled into the huge parking lot just as one of his songs drifted into a gentle finish. "And here we are," said Angela cheerfully, expertly maneuvering the car into a parking spot my truck would have stuck three feet out of.

"Great," I said. I had to admit, even wearing this silly outfit, I was starting to get into the vibe of the concert. Maybe I would even have fun here.

--

A/N: Hello, loyal readers! And people who happen to stumble across this when you have nothing better to do! Please don't kill me, I'm still working on Manhattan -- just taking a short break. The lyrics are my own, I know they stink but that doesn't mean I want anyone to steal them, okay? Review if you love it, review if you hate it, either way, I want to know!


End file.
